<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart by starlight_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625988">Sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_girl/pseuds/starlight_girl'>starlight_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Reader, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_girl/pseuds/starlight_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(TIMELINE ISNT ACCURATE TO THE MOVIES/BOOKS [aka no Lupin death])</p>
<p>After an unfortunate accident on the Quidditch field, you're left with a broken arm and a broken heart-you were kicked from the team. What were you going to do now? It was your 7th year, and you had been looking forward to being a seeker your entire time at Hogwarts... </p>
<p>Maybe Professor Lupin has an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing Lupin, so I apologize if he isn't completely in character... nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Y/n?"</em>
</p>
<p>Someone was calling my name. I didn't really know how I got in the position I was currently in, nor was I aware of where I was. </p>
<p><em>"Y/n, are you okay?" </em>I heard them say again. <em>Who was that?</em></p>
<p>Everything was a fog—All I knew was that my arm hurt. <em>Like hell. What had happened to me?</em></p>
<p>"Y/n! Merlin, you better wake up! You're the best bloody seeker in this school, I'll drag your dead body to the stadium before I find a new one!" I started to become aware of my surroundings. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Oliver.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p>
<p>"Oliver?" I strained, opening my eyes.<em> Uh oh. </em>The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing over me. <em>Was I dead?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It sure felt like I was dead. </em>
</p>
<p>"I know you all are worried, but please give me a bit of room." I heard an adult voice say, pushing his way through the crowd. My vision was blurred, but I could still make out a faint figure approaching me<em>. Jeez, a professor was here? It must be serious.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I could almost recognize the voice...</em>
</p>
<p>"Professor Lupin?" I tried to push myself off the ground at his voice, and immediately regretted it as an unimaginable pain shot up my right arm. <em>Merlin that hurt.</em></p>
<p>I let out a groan as I fell back to the ground.</p>
<p>"Shh, Shh." Lupin kneeled to my level. "Relax."</p>
<p>He reached for my arm, pausing before he actually touched it.</p>
<p>"May I?"</p>
<p>I nodded, closing my eyes in preparation for the pain.</p>
<p>Professor Lupin's fingers ghosted over the flesh, feeling for any problems. Though I'm sure he already had an inkling of what was wrong. I mean, my arm was twisted in the opposite direction of what it should be.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could only brace myself for the bad news. </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm afraid you've broken your arm Y/n. And I don't think this is something we can fix with chocolate, as I normally would." He chuckled at the end of his sentence, trying to cheer me up a bit. I suppose it was a little funny, but I wasn't really in the mood to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well that's reassuring." I let out an exasperating sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything was coming back to me now.</em>
</p>
<p>It was the first Quidditch game of the school year—and a pretty important one at that. <em>Gryffindor vs Slytherin.</em> It would set the stage for who had the big advantage this season.</p>
<p>And just as I was just about to catch the golden snitch, some snotty Slytherin on the other team elbowed me off my broom—where I plummeted right to my demise.</p>
<p>
  <em>I swear to Merlin when I find out who-</em>
</p>
<p>"Y/n? I think it would be best if we brought you to the infirmary now." Professor Lupin held an arm out, offering to help me stand. "Before anything else gets hurt."</p>
<p>"Alright." I took his arm with my intact one, letting him do most of the work to lift me off the ground. <em>This was definitely gonna leave a few bruises.</em></p>
<p>I was surprised at how gentle Professor Lupin was being. He put my good arm over his shoulder, and locked his other arm around my waist. It seemed like pretty reliable carrying position. </p>
<p>I just hoped he would be able to help me all the way there.... I was in no walking condition. </p>
<p>He continued to shoo everyone away from us as he carried me towards the school, not letting go of me for a second. If I wasn't in so much pain, I might've considered it sweet. It was evident how much he cared about his students.</p>
<p>Most of the team agreed to wait at the stadium while we were gone, but Oliver and Harry insisted that they came with us. <em>They were like the two annoying (but loving) brothers that I never had. </em>In fact, they seemed just as worried as Lupin was.</p>
<p>I was just hoping that everything went smoothly...</p>
<p>But once we had arrived the infirmary, I was greeted with some <em>very </em>unpleasant news. Even more unpleasant than finding out that my arm was broken.  </p>
<p>"What do you mean I can't play Quidditch this year!? I'm fine!" I tried not to raise my voice at Madam Pomfrey as it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had worked so hard to become a seeker, and now it meant nothing.</p>
<p>This women wasn't<em> really </em>telling me I couldn't play Quidditch... I must be hearing things wrong. </p>
<p>"A lot more than your arm was injured Miss Y/n." She sighed, looking down at me. "You can't risk ruining the healing process."</p>
<p>
  <em>Healing process my arse...</em>
</p>
<p>"This is so unfair!" I groaned, leaning back on the infirmary bed. <em>What was I going to do all year if I couldn't play Quidditch?</em></p>
<p>Oliver looked just as upset as I was.</p>
<p>"Who's gonna be our seeker if not y/n?" he shook his head, looking at Professor Lupin for help.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Pomfrey on this one." Lupin gave me an apologetic look before turning back to Oliver. "What about Mr. Potter? I think he'd be a sufficient replacement for now."</p>
<p>"Harry?" Oliver said, pondering the idea. "I mean, I guess that could work."</p>
<p>Harry scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"If Y/n's okay with it." He turned towards me, wanting to get my approval.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was I gonna say? It's not like I could object. Our team can't go without a seeker. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah Harry, that's fine." I reluctantly sighed. <em>This was bullshit. </em></p>
<p>Well, there goes my perfect last year at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to participate in the sport I worked so hard to get a position in. My 7th year wouldn't be ending with a bang... but rather, a<em> fizzle.</em> How disappointing.</p>
<p>"You should focus on getting better Y/n," Professor Lupin frowned. "not worrying about Quidditch."</p>
<p>"I'm great at multitasking." I shot a weak smile his way.<em> How could I not worry about Quidditch?</em><em> It was the first thing I asked Madam Pomfrey when we got here.</em></p>
<p>His lips quirked into a small smile at my comment, amused with my persistence.</p>
<p>"A true Gryffindor I suppose." Professor Lupin chuckled.</p>
<p><em>A true Gryffindor would've figured a way out of this...</em> I sighed in my mind, resting my head back on the pillow.<br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"That's quite the fancy cast." Fred poked my arm. "Can I sign it?"</p>
<p>A few days had passed since the incident, and the twins were messing with me during Defense Against the Dark Arts like they usually did. Except this time instead of pulling jokes out of thin air— they actually had something to laugh about.</p>
<p>
  <em>Poor y/n and her broken arm.</em>
  <em> Truly a travesty.</em>
</p>
<p>"Not after what your brother wrote." I laughed, looking over at George. He had drawn something completely obscene on the top right corner of my cast (luckily I was able to scribble over it). But I would be damned if I let his brother do the same.</p>
<p>Fred feigned a look of sadness.</p>
<p>"That's discrimination y/n," he dramatically placed his hand over his head. "I'm appalled!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you are, Freddie." I gently shoved his shoulder, trying to focus back on my work. I was supposed to be researching about werewolves for a paper we had to write. It honestly wasn't too demanding, as I enjoyed reading about the Dark Arts.</p>
<p>"At least you don't have to worry about Quidditch anymore." George added with a laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouch...</em>
</p>
<p>I didn't show it, but that comment had really hurt.</p>
<p>"Can I please get back to work guys?" I huffed, flipping the page in my book.</p>
<p>The twins reluctantly agreed to leave me alone, cracking jokes between themselves as I sat with my nose in my textbook.</p>
<p>Werewolves were quite interesting creatures. I felt a bit bad for their human counterparts actually—not being able to control when the shift unless they had a specific potion. <em>I would hate to be one.</em></p>
<p>However, I stand by the fact that they're quite interesting. All magical creatures were... one way or another. It would be really interesting to meet one. </p>
<p>While I skimmed the pages, my mind kept going back to what George had said.</p>
<p>
  <em>"At least you don't have to worry about Quidditch anymore."</em>
</p>
<p>Merlin this <em>sucked</em>. No Quidditch. I really can't express how upset I was. <em>I'm sure Mum and Dad won't be very happy either, when I send them a letter  about what's happened. </em></p>
<p>My brows furrowed as I tried to research more, but my mind wouldn't focus on anything else. It was a huge blow. </p>
<p>I decided to put my head down on my desk, leaving it there for the rest of the time in class. <em>It's not like I'd be very productive anyways.</em></p>
<p>Spending the rest of the class wallowing in my self pity seemed like the better option.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Miss Y/n?" I hardly even noticed class had ended until I found Professor Lupin standing over me. " Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Just peachy." I sat up, running my fingers through my hair.</p>
<p>Professor Lupin and I weren't exactly close, but he seemed to be a rather nice teacher. He always gave kids help if they needed it, and was pretty lenient with work. I certainly didn't dislike him. Especially since he practically saved my life on the Quidditch field. </p>
<p><em>I can't say the same for a certain other Professor...</em> I shivered at the thought of potions class. </p>
<p>"Not being able to play Quidditch must be taking quite a tole on you, hmm?" He placed his arm on my desk, leaning his weight on it.</p>
<p>He looked relaxed, charming even.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'd say so." I scoffed. "This stupid arm ruined my entire school year!" Perhaps I was being a bit dramatic, but I was really upset.</p>
<p>"Why don't you take this time to find out what other things interest you?" Lupin suggested.</p>
<p>"I already know what interests me.<em> Quidditch.</em>" I sighed. I wouldn't admit it, but I was actually quite jealous that Harry would be getting my spot on the team. I mean he definitely deserved it—but still. <em>I deserved a position too.</em></p>
<p>Professor Lupin raised his brow.</p>
<p>"Why don't we do this." He offered a hand, pulling me out of my seat. "You'll come with me to the library, and if we don't find something that interests you before dinner—I'll let you skip tomorrow's essay."</p>
<p>"That doesn't seem very responsible of you." I laughed, surprised at how confident he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was risking his integrity as a teacher to help me feel better... I certainly didn't expect that.</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't have to be responsible if I know I'm going to succeed." He smiled, grabbing his bag off his desk. "Do you accept?"</p>
<p>"Why not."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Exchange of Sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Lupin tries to help you with your issue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Lupin was very kind—truly a lovely man. He put up with my brash behavior, and even offered to help me. <em>The least I could do was take him up on his offer.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>So I did.</em>
</p>
<p>"Professor," I started, following Lupin throughout the halls. "What do you have planned?"</p>
<p>I knew we were going to the school library, but that was the extent of it.</p>
<p><em>What could Professor Lupin even do? It's not like he could magically heal my arm and convince McGonagall to let me back on the team... </em>Well actually I suppose he could, since he's a wizard and all—but he definitely wouldn't. Something about messing up the natural healing process or whatever.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ask me, it's just a poor excuse to keep me from beating all the other houses into the ground. They didn't stand a chance really—with the perfect roster that the Gryffindors put together. Poor Oliver is probably crying himself to sleep over the fact that I can't be on the team.</em>
</p>
<p>He really did care quite a lot about the sport— We were similar in that aspect.</p>
<p>"My, my, have a bit of patience Y/n." Lupin glanced down at me. "I said we're going to the library, I'd be a fool to tell you the rest of my plan."</p>
<p>Professor Lupin was always relatively laidback, caring more about the wellbeing of his students— rather than a missing homework assignment. I'm sure he was prepared for my reluctance. <em>After all, If I won I would be getting out of writing an essay.</em></p>
<p>"I'd prefer to go to the Quidditch field." I rolled my eyes. <em>Lupin only seemed all the more amused.</em></p>
<p>His lips quirked upwards.</p>
<p>"Really? I never would've guessed." He chuckled. "Believe me, I'd get you back on the team if that were an option—but unfortunately it's not."</p>
<p>Lupin stopped walking to rub my shoulder and offer a sympathetic smile. It really did seem like he cared, at least a little bit. It was sweet.</p>
<p>While affection was not foreign to me, I still regarded it as special—cherishing the moments when someone decided to act nicely towards me.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must admit...it was hard not to warm up around someone like Lupin.</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Sorry Professor, I'm just a bit stressed out." I began to feel a bit bad about being stubborn earlier—he was going out of his way after all. He didn't <em>have</em> to help me. He could've just ignored my sulking and politely asked me to leave class.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm helping you, is it not?" Lupin turned around and continued walking. "Let's hurry and get there before dinner."</p>
<p>There wasn't much talking between us while we walked the remaining steps to the library, just the occasional greeting from Professor Lupin to another student. The Hogwarts hallways were pretty quiet, given it was the last period of the day. Last period was when Quidditch practice was held—hence my free time. <em>Unfortunately.</em></p>
<p>I suppose it was just pure luck that Lupin also had this period off, and pure luck that he wished to help me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pure luck that the library was deserted at this time of day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucky indeed.</em>
</p>
<p>The Hogwarts library itself had a comforting ambience, similar to that of the Gryffindor common room. The chill of the air and the smell of the old books filled me with pleasant feeling in my chest. <em>I smiled. </em>That seemed to be a reoccurring theme today: smiling while I was with Lupin.</p>
<p>Our shoes echoed on the hardwood floor of the large room as we entered, no one there to hear it but the librarian. And Merlin—don't get me started on Madam Pince. <em>What a horrid old lady. </em>Though at least I had Professor Lupin with me, so it's not like I could get in trouble.</p>
<p>Madam Pince shot me a nasty glare as I sat atop one of the library tables, my feet dangling underneath it.</p>
<p>"Lets see Miss y/n.." Lupin's fingertips brushed over the large bookshelves.</p>
<p>He was quite tall, a few inches over 6 foot—if I had to guess. His height was made blatantly obvious when he stood next to the shelves.</p>
<p>"You don't strike me as the type of witch to be a fan of potion brewing," Lupin raised a brow. "Am I correct?"</p>
<p>He seemed to be eyeing a book called <em>The Artistry of Potions.</em></p>
<p>"No not particularly." I bit my lip. "And I think my grade in that class can confirm."</p>
<p>I was never especially good in potions, and was never really a fan of Professor Snape either. He treated Gryffindors <em>extremely </em>unfairly. I'm honestly not sure how he gets away with it—it's certainly not professional.</p>
<p>"Me neither, admittedly." Lupin laughed. His smile was wide, causing his eyes to crease.</p>
<p>"Horace Slughorn was the potions professor at Hogwarts when I was your age." He looked fondly off in the distance."My friends and I caused quite a bit of trouble in that class."</p>
<p>Lupin as a troublemaker? He didn't seem like the type.</p>
<p>"Can't be any worse than what the Weasley twins do." I laughed. Fred and George were lovely, but they always managed to get me involved in things I shouldn't be.</p>
<p>"Oh, you'd be surprised." Lupin winked.</p>
<p>I let out a giggle and felt heat involuntarily rise to my cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I just— ?</em>
</p>
<p>I quickly turned my head to the side, afraid that Professor Lupin would notice.</p>
<p>"What about Charms?" He reached for another book.</p>
<p>This one seemed to be titled <em>Exceptional Charms for Eager Wizards.</em></p>
<p>I wouldn't exactly consider myself an <em>eager </em>wizard. Certainly not when it came to classes.</p>
<p>"Excuse me if I may, Professor." I interrupted him. "But can you maybe look for something that's not academic? I'm looking for a new hobby—am I not?"</p>
<p>Lupin turned his head to glance at me, a smile still ghosting his lips.</p>
<p>"Fiction, then?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Reading is going to be my hobby?</em>
</p>
<p>I was honored that Professor Lupin thought I had the attention span for that... but I didn't know how well it was going to work.</p>
<p>"Sure." I replied. <em>Maybe I would get to skip the essay after all. That was what I wanted, wasn't it?</em></p>
<p>Lupin glanced one last time at the bookshelf before walking over to his bag.</p>
<p>"In that case," He reached into the bag and pulled out an old looking book. "Why don't you try this?"</p>
<p>It was titled <em>Frankenstein</em>.</p>
<p>The cover itself was quite pretty, it reminded me of something from the 1800s... But <em>Frankenstein</em>? What an weird name.</p>
<p>"It's muggle literature." Lupin said, handing the novel to me. He seemed to notice my confused expression.</p>
<p>"I know it seems a little odd, but give it a chance. Who knows—you might end up enjoying it."</p>
<p>I ran my hands over the cover, feeling the indents of the words on my fingertips. The F in Frankenstein had a golden swirl on the end of it.</p>
<p>"Is it a popular book in the muggle world?" I asked.</p>
<p>Lupin let out a chuckle at my apparent obliviousness. I guess he knew much more about muggle culture than I did.</p>
<p>"Yes, very."</p>
<p>I was a bit embarrassed, but I shot him a smile nonetheless. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"What are you reading, nerd?" Fred popped his head over my shoulder—his bright red hair brushing against the side of my face.</p>
<p>What book was I reading? Well, I had made sure to start Frankenstein right after dinner. The last thing Professor Lupin had said to me was:</p>
<p>"Make sure to let me know how you liked it."</p>
<p>In my mind—the sooner I started, the sooner I could find out I didn't like the book, and the sooner I could let Professor Lupin know I would be skipping the essay.</p>
<p>The only problem: I actually quite enjoyed it so far.</p>
<p>"Something Professor Lupin gave me." I snatched the book away from Fred's reach. "Not that it's any of your business."</p>
<p>"I think it's completely my business if my dear friend is chatting up a Professor." Fred grinned.</p>
<p>I felt my heart rate speed up.</p>
<p>"You're such a dunce!" I smacked him over the head with the book. "You know very well it's nothing like that."</p>
<p>Fred usually made jokes of this nature—but for some reason, this one bothered me immensely.<em> I wasn't exactly sure why.</em></p>
<p>"Maybe I'm a dunce, but at least I don't read for fun." He flicked my forehead before leaving towards the boys dormitory. I made sure to stick my tongue out at him as he walked away.</p>
<p>It's unbelievable to think, but I was actually glad that Fred left.<em> I was actually excited about reading the rest of Frankenstein. </em>Certainly not how this evening was expected to go.</p>
<p>I settled back into the corner of the common room couch, and opened to the page I had last left off on.</p>
<p>Looks like Professor Lupin was right—I'm gonna have an essay to work on next class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>